Project Y
Background (please do not steal.) Y suffered a serious head-injury that could of ended his life. We do not n=know what Y was doing but we suspect that Y and his friend Spine were fighting Eggman. In the fight Y sustained a severe head injury. Spine, knowing his friends critical condition brought him to the smartest person he knew. Eggman. To Spine's surprise Eggman agreed but only if Y was to allowed to stay in Eggman's custody. Wanting his friend to be alive rather than dead Spine agreed. He figured that he and Y could try to get him out of Eggman's base. Of course Eggman figured that Spine was figuring this. He had planed on just erasing Y's memory but the injury was so severe that Y need a new Mecha Head and Legs! He could've programmed memory's into Y's head but just then Eggman made a shocking discovery. Eggman realized that the whole universe is made of code. but not just any code. Quantum Code. A code so pure the human mind couldn't couldn't comprehend it so the brain disregards it out of our physical reality. But it's there. Eggman wanted to make a perfect being that could manipulate the code. To do this he needed to create a perfect being. This was accomplished by him creating an artificial intelligence with the capability of making real memories and free will. You can guess who the test subject was. Y was put under gamma radiation. The radiation reacted to the spade on his just giving him the ability to kill code.This also caused his hair to fall out, and his body to morph giving him bat wings. It gave him heat and X-ray Vision which he can turn no and off with his mind. How Eggman gave him the coding ability remains a mystery. When Y awoke he was very confused. Eggman realized in his excitement he had forgotten to implant "memories" into Y's brain. Y's ability to make memories stopped Eggman from being able to make memories. Also thanks to his Mecha Head he understood that most of what his "father" told him was a lie. For some reason Y grew an emotional relationship with Eggman. So when Spine broke into eggman's base he fought Spine and Spine couldn't bring himself to hurt his friend. Then suddenly Y stopped mid attack."Spine?" he said. Eggman saw something bad was happening he imprisoned Spine in a memory chamber and erased Y from his memory. \ However, Y now remembered Spine was his friend. He couldn't remember why or what they did but a certainty that he had attacked a friend remained. It wasn't a lot. But it was enough to turn Y against Eggman. Y and Spine have met again on occasion and their relationship has become much like Shadow's and Sonic. Right now Y is searching for an intelligent being to help him revive his memories and an ally against Eggman. And he may have found a lead that will take him to a deformed fox that's smarter than Einstein and his idol, a speedy smart-mouth blue hedgehog. We have a pic but this wikia will not let me upload it. Appearance Nobody knows what why looked liked before the surgery since only Eggman remembers him. But we know what he looks like now. Y has blood-red cone shaped spikes for hair lined up vertically. Category:Males Category:Neutral